Austin
http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austin_%26_Ally Plot Set in Miami, Austin & Ally is a multi-camera comedy about the relationship between two very different musicians: extroverted singer and instrumentalist Austin Moon (Ross Lynch), who is fun-loving and outgoing; and introverted and awkward songwriter Ally Dawson (Laura Marano), who is a good singer but has a bad case of stage fright (in season 1), but in early season 2 faced her fear and is now a wonderful singer and songwriter. In the pilot episode "Rockers & Writers", Austin secretly records one of Ally's songs without her knowing. He becomes famous from it after his best friend Dez (Calum Worthy) directs Austin in a music video for the song and posts it on the internet. Once Ally, convinced by her best friend Trish (Raini Rodriguez), takes credit for her song, Austin convinces her to become his partner. The two agree to work together, and become close friends, while struggling to keep Austin's new-found fame and profit from it. Trish pitches in as Austin's manager and Dez continues to direct Austin's music videos. The foursome have many adventures while in Austin's music career. At the end of the first season, Austin gets signed to Jimmy Starr's record label. The second season sees both Austin and Ally taking bigger steps. Ally conquers her stage fright by performing a duet with Austin. By the end of the season two finale, Ally signs a record deal and records an album with Ronnie Ramone, and Austin goes on his first national tour. Due to her schedule with Ronnie Ramone, Ally is unable to attend the first half of Austin's tour, but in the first two episodes of season three, Ally does attend the second half of the tour. The series has been described as a "pint-sized" version of HBO's comedy-drama Entourage. Cast Main cast *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon,[10] an outgoing, confident and talented singer who became an "overnight" Internet sensation. Austin's closest friends are Dez, Ally and Trish. He loves singing, dancing, pancakes, and having fun. His middle name is Monica. He likes somewhat childish things, including coloring in coloring books, laughing at toilet humor and liking stuffed animals. He is generally shown to be sweet, naive, and caring for others. At the end of Season 1, Austin gets signed to the Starr Records and release his first album. In Season 2, Austin lives his dream when he performs at Time Square on New Year's Eve. Austin develops a crush on Ally in Season 2. At the end of Season 2, Austin goes on his first national tour. *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson,[11] a singer-songwriter who had massive stage fright, which developed from her fear of rejection. She originally wrote for herself, but after Austin accidentally stole one of her songs and became an internet sensation as a result, she and Trish tracked him down and the two eventually become friends. She has been his musical partner and songwriter ever since. She works at her father's music store, Sonic Boom, and is shown to have unusual habits, such as biting her hair when she's nervous and having a big love for pickles. Ally is very book-smart as seen in at the end of Season 2 where she accomplished a 93 on a test. Also, she made a comment saying "If I were to dance for every A she got, I would never stop." Ally manages to conquer her stage fright and begin her own career in Season 2. Ally develops a crush on Austin in Season 2. *Raini Rodriguez as Trish,[12] Ally's best friend and Austin's manager. Her jobs change frequently due to her lack of effort and presence at work. She takes her job as Austin's manager, however, very seriously. Trish also became Ally's manager in Season 2. She has a complicated love/hate relationship with Dez. She is sarcastic, vindictive, has little patience and a bit of a temper, but cares very much for her friends. She also has a big crush on Dwyane Wade. *Calum Worthy as Dez,[13] an aspiring director with a strange fashion style and strong lack of intelligence and meaning. He films all of Austin's music videos and is Austin's best friend. He has a complicated love/hate relationship with Trish. He understands very little and can be very odd and immature, but becomes serious when it counts. He often has strange things in his backpack, such as ice sculptures, a ham, or lots of different types of jam. He also happens to be related to NBA basketball player Dwyane Wade. Dez said he used to be called D-Wade until Dwayne stole it. Dez is mentioned to have a girlfriend during Season 3. Category:Real Show